


Lover

by Pyrotechnics_Service



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, First Work on here so yeee, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotechnics_Service/pseuds/Pyrotechnics_Service
Summary: The Batter regards the person that once was to be his love.
Relationships: The Batter/Vader Eloha | The Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lover

The Batter stared coldly down at his lover.

No, that was the wrong word.

Lover.

That implied there had been some positive feeling, some affection behind their interactions.

But there never had been.

There likely never would be. 

It had been a long battle.

He’d swung his bat hard against her face, her words had been sharp and all of their Add-Ons had perished.

But he'd been victorious.

Well, almost victorious.

She was still alive.

Though her black blood had sprayed across the floor, though it was dripping from her mouth, she was still standing.

Clutching handfuls of her precious dress.

Her teeth stained grey as she bared them at him.

He cocked his head.

Staring down at her.

His own blood leaking from his nose.

It was warm against his stiff skin

As it trailed a salty line down his face.

And dripped off to land between them.

One more hit and she'd be dead.

This zone would be purified.

And he'd be that much closer to finishing his quest.

But--

He supposed somewhere in him was trying to care for her.

The boy had assigned them roles of mother and father after all, and parents were supposed to love each other.

"Choose your last words wisely," He said, his tone flat.

Lifeless.

He didn’t even know why the words were leaving his mouth.

Her lips-- her mouth was trembling.

Her beautiful-- long hair hanging in stringy clumps over her eyes.

But she still looked up at him.

Into his eyes.

"I-- love-- you."

The words were a croak, a barely heard whisper.

Her eyes were a warm brown, inviting, but full of sadness.

Like Hugo knew his mother's eyes to be.

Like his wife's were.

Like his.

It didn't stop his actions.

It never would.

But it was enough to make sure he was crying as he did.

And that he stayed a while after her death. 

Before the Player forced him to abandon her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as response to a Reddit prompt, but didn't post it because nobody cares about OFF anymore lol. But yeah, I like this. And I can actually finish one shots so...... yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
